Not In A Million Years
by shanapaige
Summary: She couldn't believe the position she was in right now... Never in a million years, did she think that she, Kensi Blye, would about to be having sex with her boss, G. Callen.
1. Chapter 1

She couldn't believe the position she was in at this very moment...

Never, in a million years did she think that she, Kensi Blye, would about to be having sex with her boss, G. Callen.

Sure, there always had been a spark between them, but they're colleagues, it's against the rules. But like always, the rules are forgotten.

She was pulled from her thoughts by Callen kissing down her neck, and stopping at her sweet spot. Callen sucked while Kensi moaned, leaving a fresh hickey on her neck. It would definitely be visible tomorrow, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

He pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her perfectly tone, tan body. He couldn't help but stare at her. She spoke up saying, "You have to much clothing on."

And with that, she pulled his shirt off, her hands trailing down his stomach, stopping at his pants button.

Kensi looked into his eyes. Passion? Desire? Whatever it was, she loved it. Before she could process what was happening, he had her pants and panties off her. Then, he stood up, and discarded his jeans and boxers. Now, both fully naked, they were ready...

Callen gave Kensi a passionate, loving, and desire filled kiss. In one fluid moment he was inside her. Both let out a sigh of relief, finally being with each other. Moans and grunts filled the room for what seemed like hours, until both had their release.

Panting in the afterglow of their amazing sex, Callen lazily drew circles on Kensi' s back. She stared up at him with those mismatched eyes of hers, thinking of how amazing the night had been.

"We should do this again.", Callen spoke.

"We definitely should."Kensi replied.

Minutes later, her breath shallowed out. Callen, realizing Kensi had fallen asleep, decided he might as well try and get a little bit of sleep, instead of driving back to OSP.

He looked down at Kensi curled up in his side, and sighed. He really was a lucky guy. With the image of her sleeping in his mind, he succumbed to sleep.

AUTHORS NOTE: SO THIS IS MY VERY FIRST STORY EVER! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I APPRECIATE ALL CRITICISM NO MATTER WHAT. THANKS!:)

-Shana


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning...

Kensi woke to a cold, empty bed. At first, she didn't understand, then the days previous events came flooding back to her.

_**The team had caught a case. **_

_**4 dead ex-Marines gone prostitute. All female. All brunette. All in 4 days.**_

_**They had to act quick. Right after briefing, Kensi was given a new identity, new clothing, a new phone, and so on. Callen and Sam dropped her off at the crappy, drug infested apartment that she would now call home for however long it took to break the case. Hours later, after she was settled, Kensi went to her new job, walking the streets. She was dressed in thigh high stiletto shoes, a mini leather skirt, and a tight fitting tube top. She definitely didn't know what exaftly she was suppose to do, so she copied the others. The van she was suppose to be looking for was nowhere to be seen, so she waited...**_

_**1 HOUR LATER...**_

_**The sun was starting to set and Kensi was completely drained. The van never showed up.' It showed up everyday. What was so different' Kensi thought?**_

_**While walking back to her new home, Kensi had a bad feeling. She felt as if she were being watched. No, followed. She quickly pulled her phone out, and dialed the number she new by heart.**_

_**"Hello?"**_

_**"G, it's me, Kensi."**_

_**"Kens, what's goin' on?"**_

_**"I think I'm being followed."**_

_**"What do you mean?", his tone becoming full of worry.**_

_**"I mean I have a feeling. A gut feeling."**_

_**Back at the office, Callen motioned for Sam to get to the car.**_

_**"Kens, just get to your apartment, okay?"**_

_**"Yeah, okay. I'll s-", and before she could finish someone grabbed her from behind, and threw her in the black van, that was parked in the alleyway.**_

_**"Kens?!" Callen exclaimed. No answer followed. **_

_**Kensi felt blood on her forehead as she was thrown facefirst into the van. Then, before she could react, he was on top of her, unbuckling his pants. Her eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen. She prayed that the guys got here on time. She struggled to get himoff of her. She kicked her legs, and got him where it hurts. While he was distracted, she threw the van doors open, and jumped out, just in time to see the guys jumping out of the Challenger. She ran straight into Callen' s arms, while Sam cuffed the guy...**_

_**Once LAPD arrive and took the killer off their hands, Kensi, Callen, and Sam got in the car, and headed home... **_


End file.
